Holidays
by Sherly y Jawn
Summary: Las pequeñas primas Hamish y Eli Holmes pasaran las fiestas de fin de año con la familia completa. Drabbles varios...


**HOLIDAYS**

* * *

><p>Esta historia es una serie de drabbles hechos solo por diversión lo personajes no son nuestros.<p>

* * *

><p>Un par de gritos provenientes de la calle que rezaban "Feliz Navidad" fueron lo que la despertaron, pasó su manita por su ojito para luego ver su reloj de conejo que marcaba las doce en punto, en el lado izquierdo de su cama estaba su prima Hamish durmiendo profunda mente y dando pequeños ronquidos.<p>

-Y dices que yo ronco ricitos de oro.-dice la pelirroja mientras ve a la pequeña rubia que abraza un pequeño oso de pelaje negro que trae un suetercito de rayas negras y blancas.

Posó su mirada en su habitación, la decoración navideña con la que papi Greg adornó sus paredes le recordó en qué fecha estaban. Posó de nuevo su mirada enHamish, le dieron ganas de pintarle la cara en venganza por acabarse la última rebanada de aquel pudin navideño, pero eso lo haría otro día

-Hamish, Hamish.- sacudió un poco el hombro de la niña rubia -. ¿Me acompañas al baño?

-Mmm... Eli ve tu sola.- decía la rubia mientras le daba la espalda a su prima y se tapaba con la sábana-. ¿O tienes miedo cabello de zanahoria?- sonreía burlona bajo la sábana mientras la Eli aplastaba la nariz de su pijama de reno, regalo de los papis de Hamishquien llevaba uno idéntico.

Claro que no tengo miedo Hamish ya soy grande.- decía mientras hacia un puchero y se bajaba de su cama para ponerse sus pantuflas de conejo rosa.

Eli no eres grande tienes cinco años. -decía mientras se sentaba mirando a la pelirroja que hacia otro puchero-. Yo soy la grande en esta habitación tengo seis y medio. –sonreía triunfante para luego ver a su primita que hacia un bailecito-. Yo que tu correría al baño Eli.

-No quiero ir Hamish.-decía Eli mientras cruzaba sus piernitas para luego ver la puerta.

-Oh, está bien hazte pipi.- decía Hamish mientras se volvía a costar-.ríos, cascadas, lluvia…-Hamish escuchó la puerta abrirse y los pasos de Eli alejarse rápidamente del cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos y al notar que Eli no había regresado se levantó de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas de osito para luego caminar hacia la puerta e ir por donde su prima, pero se detuvo al ver a Eli escaleras abajo.

-¿Eli?-habló bajito pero la pelirroja la escuchó.

Eli puso su manita en su boca para luego hacerle un ademán para que bajara las escaleras. Hamish giró los ojos con fastidio para luego bajar silenciosamente.

-¡Te dije que si era de de verdad!-Eli apuntóhacia la sala de su casa donde estaba la chimenea y junto a ésta un árbol de navidad. Su papi Greg se encontraba dormido en uno de los elegantes sillones rojos, abrazaba el libro de cuentos que les había leído antes de que se fueran a dormir, a unos pasos estaba de pie alguien de traje rojo y barba blanca.

-¿Quién era de verdad Eli?- preguntóHamish algo confundía asomando la cabeza hacia la sala y ahí lo vio: un sujeto de rojo traje, con un costal y barba blanca.

-¡Santa Claus,ahí está dejando regalos!- dijo sonriente la pelirroja y dando saltitos mientras volvía asomar su cabeza para ver como Santa seguía colocando regalos bajo el árbol.

Se quedaron un rato viendo,diciendo cual creían que era de cada quien, hasta que éste terminó de dejar los regalos.

-¿Ya se va? .- dijo Eli viendo como Santa se levantaba y caminaba hacia la chimenea para luego posar su mirada hacia papi Greg-. Oh vio a papi.

Veían calladitas como Santa Claus caminaba hacia Greg, le quitaba el libro y lo ponía en la mesita al lado del sillón luego lo tapó con una manta que sólo cubría sus piernas y finalmente se acercó más para depositar un beso en la frente del canoso.

-¿Por qué ese barrigón beso a papi? -Dijo Eli viendo enojada al hombre de rojo y sacándole la lengua-. Papi sólo es de papá Myc y mío.

-Jajajaja oh Eli ¿No lo vez verdad?- decía Hamish mientras sonreíatriunfante.

-¡Claro que lo vi! Santa beso a papi.-decía Elí mientras seguía observando cómo el de traje rojo veía a su papi.

-Mira su caminar, sus gestos aunque con esa barba batalle un poco.-bufó.

-¿Eeh?-Eli miraba lo que Hamish decía -. Oh, es papá.- dijo espera, eso quiere decir que tenias razón odio que tengas razón.- dijo Hamish esbozando un puchero y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, mi querida Eli Hamish Holmes Watson siempre tiene la razón.-sonreía triunfante para después darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Eli-.

-Entonces está bien que le de besos a papi.-sonreía Elí para volver la mirada hacia la sala en donde Greg ya estaba despierto sonriéndole a santa Myc.

-ElI creo que es hora de volver a la habitación, recuerda que mañana mis padres vendrán temprano y papá me regañará como a papi si no duermo bien.- decía mientras subía las escaleras seguida de Elí.

-Tío John regaña mucho a tío Sherlock ¿Verdad? –Decía Elí.

-Sólo cuando no come o no duerme.- decía la rubia mientras se metía a su lado de la cama y se acomodaba abrazando a su osito.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Eli se removió en la cama.

-Hamish, Hamish, Hamish... ¿Estás dormida?

-No, aún no, una calabaza parlante me está molestando.

-¡Oye!

Hamish sonrió al oír el reproche por parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Qué cruel eres! yo sólo quería decirte Feliz Navidad.-decía Eli mientras hacia un puchero y se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

-¡Oh que dramática! pero no podrás quitarle el record a mi papá ¡El es la reina del drama! bueno eso dice papá. –ambas rieron mientras se veían caer los copos de nieve desde la ventana.

- Feliz Navidad a Ti también calabaza.

Continuará.


End file.
